


The Seafarer

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Then Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down the Anduin and so over the Sea; and with him, it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf. And when that ship had passed an end was come in Middle-earth to the Fellowship of the Ring.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seafarer

**The Ship-Wright**

I saw his gaze turn faraway whenever he heard the gulls. For years he watched the trees growing straight and true; as he waited I sharpened my blades, and perfected my woodcraft. 

Then it was time. With head bowed he stood, fingertips splayed along the silvery bark; I know not if he asked blessing or forgiveness. My ax rang true; from a single mighty oak we laid the keel, and wove the sailcloth by night.

Grey-bearded Barahir passed the cup, awe and sorrow mingled in his eyes. How many are privileged to knowingly witness the passing of an age?

 

**The Seafarer**

_Do we know where we are going?_ I asked. _Westward,_ he smiled, and set our course toward Eärendil's star. By day playful sea-creatures wheeled and spurted around us; whales sang, their songs eerie and humbling. By moonlight the sea gleamed, liquid mithril flowing through my fingers. I had never stopped to realize that there were so many stars. It seemed as though we moved outside of time: nothing existed but sea, and sky, and a promise.

Until one golden sunrise when I caught the scent of flowers, jasmine and orange-blossom, and heard the jubilant cry of the gulls. 

 

**On Distant Shores**

It was sunset before we came ashore, though we had heard the singing for hours. With open arms Legolas was reunited with his kin, and I, the Elf-friend, greeted with joy.

Whenever I heard a voice, low and thrilling in timbre, I turned, but it was never the one whom I sought. After a time I sat apart, lost in bitter thoughts. **Why did I come?** I did not hear the soft footfalls behind me and whirled about, startled, at the touch on my shoulder. 

Barefoot, sprig of jasmine in her hair, she held out the cup.

"Welcome, Gimli."


End file.
